


【磁石】囚徒役者

by wulong



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulong/pseuds/wulong
Summary: 二宫和也接到一部新电影，饰演“本世纪最优雅的杀人犯”——樱井翔。





	1. Chapter 1

01

二宫坐在车上认真读着新接的剧本，而一旁驾驶座的助理田中则忍受不住车内的安静，有些担心的开了口：

“NINO，你真的打算接这个本子吗？虽然说大野导演是老熟人了，但是樱井这个角色实在是有点……”

二宫听到微微一笑并没有把田中的话放在心上，依旧是目不转睛的看着剧本：

“反正别人怎么想我们也控制不了，其实最主要还是因为这种类型的角色我早就想尝试一下了。”

“话是这么说没错……”

田中用余光看到一旁的二宫依旧认真看着剧本，实在忍不住叹了口气。田中的担心也是有原因的——樱井翔是一个五年前被逮捕的冷血杀人犯。

原本身为大学老师的樱井很受学生欢迎，甚至在以蓄意杀人和毁尸罪被逮捕之后，大多数的人也一直相信这是本世纪最大的冤案。

然而据统计，被樱井翔杀害的一共有二十三人，但是这个数字极大可能只是冰山一角。

讽刺的是因为樱井无论身处何地都显得极其从容淡定而被媒体冠上“本世纪最优雅的杀人犯”的称号，暗地里也有不少疯狂的追随者。

而就是这样一个人，现今要被搬上大荧幕，并且还是由新晋影帝二宫和也来饰演。

以往二宫的角色大多以孱弱的被害者，无助的少年人为主，这次饰演加害者确实很难得。

而这种类型的反派角色对于演员来说往往是吃力不讨好的事情。

演坏了自然不用说，而且这种情况不会出现在二宫身上。演好了虽然能得到不错的口碑，但是观众和社会的印象自然会受到影响，而且对于原本就不缺口碑的二宫来说这更是一件不讨好的事。

二宫终于大致的通读完，满意的合上了剧本，然后转头对田中说：

“对了，大野桑说明天带我去见见这个樱井翔。”

“什么！？见真的樱井翔？那个樱井翔？？”

田中的音量忍不住抬高了一个八度，那可是实打实的杀人魔，可不是动物园里的随意观赏的老虎。

二宫笑田中反应过激：

“难不成还有假的吗？就是那个传说中的樱井翔。”

田中忍不住冒冷汗，大野导演也太乱来了，这万一要是出了点什么岔子……

 

第二天，大野智直接开车到了二宫家门口才掏出手机叫人起床，反正提前打了电话二宫还是会倒头就睡，不如直接到了再让他起床开门快一点。

二宫家并不大，普通的单身公寓，简单而省钱，最主要的是紧凑的空间所带来的安全感。

挂断电话没一会，头发支楞八叉的二宫就睡眼朦胧的打开了房门：

“大野桑，早上好……”

“已经中午了，我正好给你带了午饭。”

大野拎着外带的午饭走进的二宫家里。

客厅里堆满了书和剧本，看来是被主人看完就随手一放，看起来乱糟糟的，但是生活垃圾却很好的被收拾掉，反而屋里淡淡的清香和书本的味道混合在一起，有一股独特而舒服的味道。

二宫家的书房更加夸张，原本一面墙的书柜早就被书摆满，后来甚至剩下的三面墙也都被书柜遮盖，而且因为是事后不同时间购入的书柜，所以风格形状都不统一，看起来有些怪异又有趣。

唯一正常的估计就只有二宫的卧室了，没有书籍剧本，只有床和电脑游戏主机，还有一个大小适中的屏幕挂在墙上。

大野不客气的走进来，随手翻了翻茶几上的书。不得不说即使是作为导演的大野也十分佩服二宫的阅读量。

二宫洗漱好出来，大野已经把饭菜放在了餐桌上，两人一边吃着午饭一边聊着天。

大野虚长二宫那么几岁，凡事对他也极其照顾，两人也是难得的脑电波合得来，所以这次大野一开口，二宫连剧本都没看，就直接接下了这部戏。

吃好午饭收拾完毕，二宫便坐上了大野车的副驾驶。车里放的是舒缓的古典音乐，这让二宫又有些昏昏欲睡。

“樱井待的地方记得向别人保密。”

大野这话让二宫听着莫名觉得有些不舒服。

“他不在监狱里吗？”

“准确来说，那是一家精神病院。”

“可是从没有哪家新闻有报道过樱井有精神问题啊？”

二宫在看到大野淡淡一笑之后就放弃了追问，毕竟无论樱井是否有精神疾病，是否应该在监狱，这都不是自己该过问的事情。

知道的越少，活的越长。

到达目的地之后，二宫忍不住观察着这个地方，从表面上看，这里看起来就是个普通的疗养院，丝毫看不出这里关着那么恐怖的连环杀人犯。

在警卫人员的带领下，二宫见到了樱井翔这个传说中的男人。

他身穿淡蓝色的病号服，坐在床旁边翻看着手中的书籍，桌子上还有几份报纸和纸笔，除了冰冷的厚重围栏之外，这里甚至像一个普通的卧室。

樱井翔发觉了外面的人，抬起头对上了二宫的眼睛，二宫自己也不知道为什么看着这个男人就好像再也移不开眼睛一样，于是樱井也一直看着二宫走到了围栏旁：

“初次见面，二宫君。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

“初次见面，二宫君。”

考虑到现在二人所处的情况，樱井并没有伸出手，而是将手背在身后，微笑的看着二宫，正如外界对这个男人的描述一样，优雅而自信。

“我很喜欢你的表演，你的全部作品我都看过。”

樱井的笑容很奇怪，明明是很友好的语气和笑脸，但眼睛又像夜空深不见底，二宫竟然觉得自己有点看不清面前这个人。

“谢谢，不知道樱井桑最喜欢哪一部？”

樱井微微低头思考了一下，然后又抬起头看向二宫：

“虽然很难取舍，但《青志》应该是我最喜欢的一部。”

二宫没有想到樱井会说出《青志》这部作品，一部平平无奇的师生恋电影，最后是以老师迫于内心的压力与学生分手的结局告终，是二宫早期的作品。

“这还是我第一次听人说在我的作品里最喜欢《青志》。”

二宫有些意外的看向樱井，也无声的在询问着原因。樱井对二宫笑了笑：

“青志老师的那种摇摆不定的脆弱感很吸引我，不过我听说《青志》的拍摄过程并不是很顺利，片场似乎出了不小的意外，还好二宫君你没有受伤。”

二宫忍不住呼吸一滞，樱井为什么会在这个时候提起那场意外？二宫有些疑惑看着他，但是对方温柔的眼中却多了一丝二宫看不透的笃定。

二宫恢复到正常温和的神情岔开话题：

“樱井桑读过剧本了吗？”

一旁的大野看着樱井微微一笑，而看向樱井的二宫并没有注意到。

“说到剧本我还得谢谢编剧对我这么温柔。”

见他这样自我嘲讽，二宫也忍不住笑了起来：

“确实很温柔，也确实是个好剧本。”

樱井看着二宫的笑容忍不住也微笑起来，这人的笑容比荧幕上看起来更加温柔，也更加的惹人怜爱。

“是啊，连我这种外行人看了都觉得是个好剧本。”

二宫看到樱井这副温和的模样，忍不住微微一顿：

“……樱井桑和我想象中的完全不一样。”

看着樱井温和的笑脸，二宫总觉得慢慢安心了下来。

“那二宫君想象中的我是什么样子？”

二宫没有多想，诚实的回答道：

“自负，以及高人一等的优越感。”

樱井听到这评价忍不住笑出来：

“二宫君还真是不留情啊，不过这些我并不否认，毕竟我想努力在二宫君面前留个好印象，因为我真的很喜欢你。”

二宫听到樱井说喜欢心里莫名悸动了一下，然后立刻恢复了正常微笑起来。

“我也很喜欢樱井桑的眼光，怪不得大野桑会执意要我和你见一面。”

“哈哈哈，确实是我私心作祟的求了大野桑，没想到你真的愿意来。”

樱井和二宫同时看了看大野，大野不好意思的对两人笑了笑。

“看来我这个中介当的两位还挺满意。”

“大野桑谦虚了。”

樱井对大野说完就继续转过头看这对面的二宫。

“不过你愿意出演，对于我来说就已经意义非凡了。”

看樱井的神情，二宫一瞬间有些觉得自己是被他呵护在手心的宝贝，但是下一瞬间就立刻恢复了正常，眨了眨眼睛：我这是在想些什么……

正当二宫打算开口的时候，一旁的警卫插嘴道：

“时间到了。”

樱井意义不明的看了一眼警卫，然后目光看回二宫这里：

“看来开心的时间总是过的很快，不知道我能不能等到二宫君的再次来访？”

二宫被他殷切的眼神逗乐了：

“那是自然。”

 

离开疗养院之后，大野在车内和二宫闲聊道：

“感觉怎么样？”

二宫一边摆弄着手机一边回答：

“编剧看来是下了功夫，剧本中的樱井和现实中的这个确实很相似。”

“那你对樱井什么感觉？”

听到这个问题，二宫有一丝愣神：

“……我不知道。他让我觉得如果不是隔着一道栏杆，我甚至想和他去和两杯，好好聊聊天。但是本能却告诉我离他越远越好。”

大野看着矛盾的二宫，觉得很有意思：

“但是你却依旧选择了和他喝两杯。”

“是啊，他那样看着我，我总觉得拒绝不了他，说不定他真有什么魔力吧。”

大野听二宫这么说忍不住调笑：

“我这还是头一回见到你二宫和也拒绝不了的人。”

“谁说的，大叔你要是请我吃寿司我肯定不拒绝。”

大野安静的闭上了嘴，将车内音乐音量调了上去。

二宫习惯了大野这样，于是想起了刚刚认识的樱井。他身上那股若即若离的气息让二宫觉得很不舒服，总觉得自己要被樱井周围的那层看不见的膜给吞进去了。这是二宫从来都没有过的感受。

直觉告诉自己，樱井翔绝没有表面看上去的那么温和友好。但是莫名自己却想和他亲近，这很奇怪。

 

回到家里二宫莫名想起了那场被樱井提起的意外。

官方给出的结论是设备老化才导致的坠落，但是二宫心里清楚，设备并没有老化，是只用了一年不到的新设备。

而至于那场意外的正真原因二宫也很清楚。

想到这，二宫忍不住瘫在沙发上揉了又揉开始偏头痛的大脑。

希望这次能平平安安的结束拍摄。

 

三天后二宫第一天进组，和同为双主演的竹内凉真打过招呼之后，就被大野拉到一边介绍给身边的人：

“这是编剧贝十羽。”

“您好，我是二宫。”

贝十握住二宫伸过来的手：

“二宫桑您好，我很喜欢你的表演。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

“请问是樱井老师吗？”

二宫回头看着竹内饰演的浅间记者，对方一脸友好尊敬的看着自己。

“你好，我是樱井，请问有什么事吗？”

二宫除去一开始被叫住的好奇，在看到浅间记者的那一刻，顿时换上了自信胸有成竹的表情。

“卡！”

大野导演满意的喊了卡，二宫最后那个特写镜头的表情实在很到位，连坐在导演旁边的贝十编剧都忍不住无声的鼓起掌。

这是双主角的樱井翔和浅间记者的第一次见面的片段。

电影的大致剧情说的是独自调查连续杀人案的浅间大悟记者在跟着线索接触到了大学老师樱井翔，但是并没有意识到自己面前这个人就是凶手。

之后便成为了樱井翔最后一个被害者，也是第一个从樱井翔手下逃脱的人。

影片的开始就是樱井翔杀人的镜头，观众就很明确的可以看到小记者浅间是怎么一步步落入樱井手中，然后最后反杀。

故事的内容自然是真假参半，现实里的专案组和新闻记者被揉成了一个角色，唯一保留下来的真名只有身为杀人犯的樱井翔一个人。

用真人真事拍电影的例子有很多，但是直接用真人名字的却实在是少数。大野能有这个胆子，说实话连知道大野胆子大的二宫也很惊讶。

二宫来到监视器前检查着刚刚拍的那一条，虽然现在才不过中午，但这是今天最后的一个场景。

“二宫桑果然厉害，完全超出了我的想象。”

贝十笑得很真诚，反而让二宫有些不好意思了。但是二宫现在这副害羞道谢的样子和刚刚戏里的模样一对比，贝十眼里的喜欢便更加浓郁了。

大野看着这样的贝十故意开口问二宫：

“今天下午要不去和樱井桑聊聊？”

距离上次见面已经过去十天左右，而过两天有场很重要的戏，就是电影开头的那段杀人的场景。这里需要给观众留下足够震撼的印象。

虽然二宫心里没什么底，但是也不知道和樱井探讨角色探讨杀人究竟好不好。

大野看出了二宫的犹豫，于是宽慰的开口：

“正好明天也是休息，要不你考虑考虑，今晚给我答复好了。”

二宫松了口气，点点头答应了。

“贝十桑，你明天要不也一起？”

二宫看到身边的贝十，突然想起樱井提起过满意贝十的剧本，于是开口问了一句。

贝十温柔的笑道：

“之前为了完成剧本，我已经和樱井桑见过几面，我就不打扰你们的二人世界了。”

说完就看了一眼在一旁似笑非笑的大野。

二宫笑他开玩笑，随便聊了几句以后便和助理田中回去了。

 

“后天早上七点过来接你。”

田中坐在驾驶座上翻着记录着二宫日程的本子。

“好。”

田中助理看着二宫下了车，安全的走进了楼里便掉头离开了。

二宫上楼开门进了屋。

 

“……让我看看你能做到什么地步。”

一个似曾相识的声音在脑海里想起，二宫觉得眼前一黑，突然把包丢在脚边，僵硬的走到阳台。

二十三楼的高度可以看的很远，隔了几条街的十字路口是附近最大的商业区，虽然是平日但是人也不少。“二宫”抬起手，透过指缝看到来来往往的车辆。

……

一声巨响让二宫回过神，但是却突然发现自己不知道什么时候来到了阳台，远处的商业区冒着浓烟，似乎发生了什么事故。

正当二宫奇怪的时候，商业区又传来一声巨响，浓烟里也夹杂着丝丝火光。

二宫疑惑的回到屋里，却发现自己的包被放在了门口地上。

二宫莫名其妙的将包放在沙发上，回想着自己回家后都做了什么，却怎么都想不起来。

看着家里陈设发呆的二宫喃喃自语：

“可能是没休息好吧……”

 

第二天上午二宫被大野的电话吵醒：

“开门，我到门口了。”

二宫迷迷糊糊的开门：

“大野桑？你怎么来了？”

“你昨晚不是打电话给我说去和樱井见一面，让我上午来接你吗？”

二宫一懵。

“我昨天晚上打电话给你了？？”

“是啊，怎么了？你不会昨晚喝多了吧？”

“啊？不是不是，最近没休息好……”

二宫去了浴室洗漱，用凉水拍了拍自己的脸颊，想让自己清醒一点，但是清醒了的二宫怎么回想也记不起昨晚自己给大野打电话的事。

准确来说是昨天下午睡着之后自己就没了记忆，只知道自己一觉睡到了天亮。

可能是最近太累了吧，等这段时间忙完去做个体检吧。

没把这件事情放在心上的二宫洗漱好就跟着大野出了门。


	4. Chapter 4

04

二宫锁好家门，下楼上车刚系好安全带，大野就冷不丁的开了口：

“听说昨天这附近商业街的十字路口发生了大型追尾事故，你没事吧？”

二宫有些奇怪：

“我没事啊，那离我这还有几条街，能出什么事？”

“没事，我就随口问问，感觉最近都不太安全，你注意照顾好自己。”

“好，我一定注意。”

二宫没注意到大野的反常，只当他是操心的命。

车子照旧开到了疗养院，在同一个保安的带领下再次见到了樱井翔。

这人依旧笑得很温和：

“又见到了你了，二宫君。”

“樱井桑，你好。”

二宫莫名看到樱井觉得自己安心了很多。

“没想到这么快就又见到你了，介于我们第一次的见面都为彼此留下了很好的印象，我想大野桑应该放心我们两个人单独聊聊？”

大野看向二宫：

“你一个人可以吗？”

“没事的，别担心。”

二宫回答的很干脆，没有任何犹豫，但是大野看出了端倪，皱眉看了眼樱井后，不得不离开了。

“说起来这还是我们第一次的二人世界。”

樱井说话的语调让二宫想起了贝十，但随后自己也觉得好笑，明明是两个完全不一样的人。

“说起来也奇怪，看到樱井桑我就觉得莫名的安心。”

樱井见二宫又疑惑又安心的样子很有意思，于是眼里的笑意更加浓厚了不少。

“我听大野桑说你需要我的帮忙？”

“看来你们的关系不错。准确的来说，是有几个问题我想不太清楚。”

说实话二宫确实挺意外，没有想到大野和樱井的关系这么密切，还会经常联系。

“愿闻其详。”

樱井倒是丝毫不介意被二宫知道自己和大野关系密切。

“我最想知道的还是为什么。”二宫向严密的围栏走近一步，是樱井一伸手就可以碰到的距离。

“我看过所有的新闻报道，还有所有的周刊志上刊登出来的所谓的真相，几乎所有的这些都把樱井桑描述成高智商的反社会人格，杀人只是为了享乐，虽然表面上道貌岸然但是实际上不过是个自我中心的胆小鬼。”

二宫说话的时候一直盯着樱井的表情，前面一直微笑着仿佛在听别人闲谈的樱井，在最后听到胆小鬼的时候，笑容微弱的收敛了一下。

“这么听起来，外界对我的评价还真是严厉啊。”

“考虑到被害人数，别人自然都很害怕你。”

“那你呢？你怕我吗？”

樱井打断了二宫的话，突然发问。

“我也不知道……和樱井桑在一起的时候很舒服，但是……”

“但是什么？”

樱井温柔的声音回荡在二宫的脑海里，二宫抬起头看向樱井：

“这所有一切让我觉得很奇怪。”

“不知道二宫君刚刚想问我什么？”

樱井不再深入这个话题，而是回到了之前的话题。

“为什么你会想要杀人？”

樱井想了想，向围栏外伸出了自己的手，明明是可以碰到二宫的距离，樱井却装出等待着二宫许可的样子。

二宫也不知道怎么了稀里糊涂的拉住了樱井的手，然后樱井向前一步隔着围栏将二宫拉进了自己怀里。

在二宫正在懵逼的瞬间，樱井的手搂住了二宫的后脑勺。

二宫无力反抗的进入了樱井的记忆。

记忆中的场景似乎是在地下室，面前冰冷的不锈钢工作台上躺着一具男性尸体，整个地下室一共三个工作台，周围的墙上挂着各种各样的工具，墙壁上还挂着塑料布，顶上的灯光白的晃眼。

二宫扯开了男人碍事的衣服，先是一点点割开了男人的喉咙，血放的差不多的时候将男人的四肢从关节处切断，然后开膛去除内脏，再将肉与骨头分离。

整个过程没有丝毫手抖心慌，就像是处理食材一样。

二宫突然感到腿上有东西在蹭，于是低头看到了一条白色的萨摩耶，于是便将手上刚切下来的肉丢给狗：

“小春，乖。”

小春白色的脸上沾染了一点血迹，而二宫依旧内心没有什么波动。

下一秒，二宫又回到了现实的场景，猛地推开了樱井的怀抱：

“刚刚那是什么！？”

“那是你想要的答案啊，人在我的眼里和畜牲一样。鹿角可以装饰，牛皮可以制衣，人一样也可以，而且多亏了他们小春才会长的这么健壮。”

二宫愣愣的看着，还没完全消化掉自己刚刚看到的听到的东西。

“但是放心，你不一样，你和我一样是特殊的存在。”

“你在说什么……”

二宫忍不住后退到冰冷的墙壁上。

“当年《青志》拍摄现场的事故，还有昨天商店街十字路口的追尾，你有很强的力量为什么要遮遮掩掩的活着？”

樱井让二宫想起昨天他丢失的记忆，二宫不可置信的看向樱井。

就在这时，保安过来打断了两人：

“时间到了。”

樱井看向保安：

“我想你会乐意给我们多一点时间。”

“是的，先生。”

保安说完就转身离开了。

二宫戒备的看着樱井。

“小和，到我身边来。”

二宫控制不了自己的身体，只能听从樱井的话走到围栏旁边。

“你想要做什么！？”

樱井搂住惊慌的二宫：

“今天的这一切都是我们之间的秘密，只有你和我在一起的时候回想起这些。记住了吗？我的小和。”

“我记住了……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在设定基本都写出来啦~  
> 贝十羽就是樱井翔这个大家估计都看出来了2333  
> 翔哥哥的能力是精神控制，即可以像控制贝十那样完全控制，也可以像对小和那样的一点点加入暗示和控制身体。  
> 小和的能力是意念控物，只要是没有生命的物体都可以。


	5. Chapter 5

05

在樱井和二宫第二次见面的第二天，大野刚刚来到拍摄现场，就冲进了贝十的休息室。

“你对二宫做了什么！？”

昨天在车上，大野从和二宫的谈话中感觉到了一丝奇怪。

无法控制大野的樱井只能任由他抓住贝十的领子，将人撞向了墙壁，而与之感官相链接的樱井也感受到了疼痛。

“我可没做什么伤害他的事，他想知道我杀人的原因，我就把我的记忆给他看，不过你放心，我并没有把全部的事情都告诉他，现在时机还不合适。”

贝十就算被按在墙上，表情依旧十分轻松。

“你说你喜欢他，我本以为你最多不过给他些暗示，而不是去控制他。”

“我当然喜欢他，没经过任何训练天生就拥有那么强大的力量，我还是第一次见到。”

大野皱起眉头，嫌弃的松开了手。

“商店街的车祸果然是你做的……二宫本应该是我们的同伴。”

“他自然会是我们的同伴。”

贝十站直了身，整理了下自己的仪表。大野看到贝十这副样子忍不住发问：

“对于你来说二宫究竟是什么？”

贝十笑着看了眼大野：

“他会是我最强大的武器。”

大野狠狠的瞪了贝十一眼，转身就离开了。

 

二宫上午都是和竹内的对手戏：

樱井帮助这位刚认识的小记者调查案件，而浅间对樱井的信赖也越来越浓。

两人的对手戏都在室内，都是摄影棚搭好的景，而下午电影开头的那场重头戏也是室内，就在隔壁二号摄影棚。

二宫换好衣服化好妆，走进了二号摄影棚。

而看到场景的一瞬间二宫突然呆住了。

冰冷的墙壁上挂着塑料布，三台不锈钢的工作台泛着银光，顶上的白灯很刺眼，最主要的是一只白色的萨摩耶在工作台下面里安静的趴着。

二宫不知道为什么这个布景让自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“二宫桑，怎么了？”

贝十的声音突然从背后冒出来，二宫吓得突然转身。

“啊？没事没事，昨晚没休息好。”

被布景吓出一身冷汗这种事，二宫怎么也不好意思说出来。

明明是第一次见得布景，为什么看起来会让自己寸步难行。

二宫在贝十眼神的注视下，不得不走进了布景里，完全不在状态的听着导演讲戏。但二宫的状态实在太过明显，大野都忍不住开口：

“二宫君？你没事吧？”

二宫突然回过神发现自己出了不少冷汗，化妆师立刻上前帮二宫擦了擦汗。

“我没事，继续吧。”

大野虽然不放心，但也继续完成着自己的本职工作。二宫自从被大野叫住之后就努力恢复到了平时的状态，排练也十分顺利。

但是到了正式开始拍摄的时候却总是做不到二宫自己满意的状态，大野虽然觉得已经可以了，但是二宫却过不去自己那一关，一直和工作人员抱歉再来一遍。

“大家先休息一下。”

贝十先了大野一步来到了二宫身边嘘寒问暖：

“二宫桑怎么了，是不是最近太辛苦了？”

二宫有点心烦意乱，但是见贝十这副关心的样子，便也不好说什么，有些应付的回答道：

“有点……”

贝十轻轻的安抚着二宫的后背，小声的在二宫耳边说：

“没什么好害怕的。”

二宫意外的平静了下来，但是一旁的大野却故意找个借口把贝十拉开，让二宫自己好好休息。

“以后在我眼皮底下，不要那么明目张胆。”

贝十笑大野虚伪：

“当初要把二宫牵扯进来的可是你，现在这副嘴脸又是做给谁看？”

“二宫不是你的玩具。”

贝十看大野眼神认真，于是后退一步：

“我们各退一步，我不会在你眼皮底下对二宫做什么，你也别这么针对我，毕竟我们才是同伴。”

大野怀疑的看了眼贝十，但也同意的点了头。

 

有了樱井的暗示，二宫之后的状态好了很多，而且超出预料的成功完成了这场重头戏。

监视器前贝十看到二宫不经意的将手上的“人肉”喂给萨摩耶后露出的温柔目光，忍不住愣了一下。

不止是贝十，现场所有都工作人员都震惊于二宫的行为，同时也震撼于二宫最后温柔的表情。

透过贝十的眼睛看到了这一切樱井也忍不住为此愣住了神。

二宫究竟是强大到能够反抗自己的控制？

还是从本质上和自己是一样的人？

不管二宫究竟是哪一种，对于樱井来说，都一样的有趣。


End file.
